


Mind Games

by charivari



Series: Decepticon Teachers AU [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: "Notice me senpai" Overlord, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Humanformers, Infidelity, M/M, Starscream in a scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Little Birdie". Megatron uncovers Starscream's hook-up with Overlord and pays the gym teacher a little visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

To Megatron it had seemed odd. Starscream coming to work in a scarf in the middle of summer. Too odd for him to simply disregard it as a misguided fashion trend. He cornered Starscream in his classroom as soon as the lunch bell rang.

"Aren't you hot in that?" he reached to touch the scarf only for Starscream to jerk back.

"It goes with my ensemble," he snapped, chin thrust out haughtily.

Megatron noticed the sheen of perspiration on Starscream's forehead. Whether it was from the scarf overheating him or anxiety or both. He reached for the scarf again.

"Don't!" Starscream attempted to back away but Megatron's hand had already clenched the fabric at his neck. 

He peeled it back, revealing the bruised skin underneath. Megatron's lips twitched but didn't smile,

"I see you had a busy weekend."

Starscream's face, fearful at first, suddenly contorted into a sneer.

"That's what you get for blowing me off."

He tried to wrench himself away, no doubt planning to make a dramatic exit. But Megatron's grip was tight and all he succeeded in doing was choking himself on the scarf.

"Who was it?" Megatron inquired, quietly.

The young man's eyes, those pretty devious eyes grew large. 

"No one you would know," he said, far too quickly.

Megatron maneuvered him easily against the wall.

"Starscream," his voice was low and calm, "I am aware we are not exclusive. But I would like to know the name of my rival, for lack of a better word."

"It was just a one night stand," Starscream stammered, "I didn't catch his name."

Megatron could always tell when Starscream lied. His grip tightened ever so slightly. 

"The name Starscream."

Starscream clenched his eyes shut.

"Overlord," the name poured from his mouth, "It was Overlord."

The gym teacher? Megatron loosened his hold on Starscream.

"Overlord," he repeated. It seemed so unlikely. The two men were miles apart, "How did that happen?"

Starscream opened his eyes cautiously and licked his lips,

"He approached me in a club."

He knew better than to offer more. But for Megatron it was enough. Overlord had come onto Starscream, not the other way around. He let go of the younger man who slumped against the wall. He looked up at Megatron as if expecting retribution. 

The English teacher turned and headed for the door.

"What are you going to do?" Starscream called after him.

"Pay him a little visit."

***

Overlord smiled as a certain English teacher walked into his office.

"Megatron," he said, "What an unexpected surprise. The head of English visiting the lowly physical education department."

Megatron stood on the other side of Overlord's desk, arms folded.

"I know what happened with Starscream," he stated calmly.

Overlord grinned,

"So the little shit blabbed," his eyebrow quirked, "Or did you squeeze it out of him?"

"That is unimportant," Megatron answered, "What's important to me is why?"

"Why did I fuck him?" Overlord leaned back in his chair, "The same reason you do I expect."

Megatron's face was expressionless. 

"You know I had always suspected something," Overlord pressed on, "Starscream always made too much of a fuss about hating you. But I had no proof, until now."

"Proof?" Megatron inquired.

"You coming here of course," Overlord smirked, "If you weren't knocking boots, you wouldn't be here, would you."

Megatron shifted forward, hand on the edge of Overlord's desk, fingering the wood,

"Why seek out Starscream then, if our involvement was so transparent?"

Overlord shrugged,

"Maybe I wanted to see what the fuss was about. He is pretty, no doubt about that. Pretty lips. Pretty bits. Atrocious personality. Why you come back for second helpings is beyond me. There's plenty of fish in the sea."

Megatron looked up and Overlord caught a flash of something in his eyes.

"Like you perhaps?" 

Overlord resisted the urge to sit up. He didn't wanted to appear over-eager.

"I don't like to toot my horn," he said, "But I'm a better catch than a bratty science nerd."

Megatron's mouth curved in a small smile,

"You know what I think Overlord?"

"Do tell."

"I think you knew I was going to find out. That Starscream would blab, as you put it. You expected me to come here, to confront you."

Overlord thrust himself upright,

"You think I want to fight you?" 

"I think," Megatron leaned across the desk ever so slightly, "That you wanted my attention. I think that you wanted me to punish you."

Adrenalin coursed through Overlord's body. But his eyes narrowed.

"Punish me how?"

"Get down on your knees."

It was an order, so unexpected that Overlord seemed to freeze up. Megatron's smile was vicious,

"You heard me Overlord. Let's see how that big mouth of yours compares to Starscream's, unless," he sneered, "You're afraid of disappointing me."

Overlord stared at him. Then, seemingly on impulse, he rose from his chair. He made his way around to Megatron. 

"Hurry up," the English teacher said, "I don't have all day."

Overlord's mouth twitched. Slowly he sunk to his knees. As soon as he was settled, Megatron's fingers moved to stroke his lips. 

"You want my cock hmm Overlord?"

Overlord smirked against his fingers. Megatron in turn smirked down at him. 

"That's what I thought."

He turned and left Overlord kneeling on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Overlord go to all the trouble with Starscream to get Megatron to notice him? The answer I feel is sadly yes.


End file.
